Where'd She Go?
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Oneshot. Shiz-era. Elphaba finds a new spell, and decides to prank her friends. How scared can she make them?


**AN: So... if you knew my account before, just letting you know, I'm changing it. I've changed my username and I'm now writing ****_Wicked _****fanfictions because, well, I LOVE ****_Wicked_****. so yeah. Here's a random oneshot, and I'm writing an outline for a new story (a chapter story) and after i write a few chapters of that, I might do a Q&A with the ****_Wicked _****characters. NiatheWickedLover is writing one, and its HILARIOUS, so you should check out her stuff. :)**

* * *

Elphaba was in her dorm room at Shiz, all by herself. Galinda was still at a class, and since Elphaba had finished, she came back here. She was sitting on her bed, a spellbook for beginners she found at the library sitting open in front of her. The book, _101 Spells for Beginning Witches and Wizards_, was open to a page containing a more advanced spell. Why most beginner's books have 101 in the title, she didn't know.

"Elphie! I'm back! What are you doing?" Galinda threw the door to their dorm open and flung her pink (as usual) bookbag onto her bed, looking at her roommate hunched over the thick book.

"This," Elphaba said with a smirk and looked back down at the page. She started chanting under her breath, and then she disappeared.

"Elphie? ELPHIE! Where are you?" The bubbly blonde was obviously worried about her best friend, seeing as she disappeared right into thin air. Galinda felt a tap on her shoulder from behind, and turned around, jumping two feet into the air, screaming when she saw Elphaba standing there.

"Invisibility spell. Pretty cool, huh?" the green girl asked, obviously extremely proud of her accomplishment. Galinda looked at her with wide eyes.

"Cool? _Cool? _It is _not _cool that you scared me to death when you just disappeared like that!" the blonde shrieked, and then stopped mid-rant when she saw Elphaba's eyes sparkle mischievously. "What are you thinking?" Galinda asked as the corners of the girl's lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Elphie..."

"Galinda, want to come scare the heck out of Fiyero with me?" As of now, Fiyero and Galinda weren't dating, and the trio were nothing more than best friends. Elphaba didn't think it possible for Galinda's eyes to get wider, oh but it happened.

"WHAT?" she started shrieking, but her open mouth soon formed into a smirk identical to her best friend's. "How should we do it?" she asked excitedly, and the two girls chattered, making their plan to scare their other friend. In five minutes, they knew exactly what they were going to do.

"Ready?" the green girl asked, mischief shining in her dark brown eyes.

"Let's go," the blonde replied, her blue eyes mirroring the look of her best friend's.

The two girls walked to the boys dorms and up to Fiyero's suite. They stopped outside the door.

"Alright, Elphie," Galinda whispered. "Invisify me." Elphaba held in a laugh as she chanted under her breath. Soon, both girls were invisible. They knew the plan so well, it didn't matter that they couldn't see each other. Elphaba held up a fist to knock on the door. A few seconds later, Fiyero opened the door, and upon seeing no one, stuck his head out, looking in both directions, seeing who knocked.

"Hello?" he asked, and after no response, he muttered to himself, about to shut the door, it locking behind him. And it _would _have closed and locked if Galinda hadn't stuck her foot in the gap. The blonde flung the door open, according to the plan, and it hit the wall. Elphaba walked into the room behind her friend. Fiyero abruptly turned around, sighing.

"Ugh," he groaned, looking around outside the door for the troublemaker. Little did he know, the two troublemakers were inside his room. Fiyero walked back in the room, making sure the door closed fully this time. When he walked back in, he saw his desk chair be pulled out and then pushed back in. Elphaba sat down in the chair, and Galinda walked over to a table where there was a stack of papers, a quill and a book of matches. "What in Oz..." Fiyero trailed off, watching as the papers, quill and matches floated, seemingly all by themselves, to the desk. Elphaba grabbed the quill and a paper and began writing on the paper as Galinda lit a match, lit the wick of a candle and then extinguished the flame.

In Fiyero's eyes, a quill was writing all by itself, and a match lit itself, lit a candle and went out, all in midair. The girls were trying not to laugh at the sight of the boy in distress before them. Fiyero walked over to the desk to see what was written.

_Hello,_ _Fiyero_.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked in a shaky voice, looking around the room for the thing doing all of this.

_I am the Wicked Witch._

His heart rate quickened at the thought of a scary witch in his room. Then, the quill lifted again and the handwriting changed.

_And I am the Evil Bat. And we know you._

Fiyero was confused and terrified at the same time. _Wicked Witch? Evil Bat? How do they know me? _he thought. Then, a loud cackle echoed off the almost bare walls of the room. He shrieked in a high-pitched voice, and both Elphaba and Galinda couldn't help themselves. They started laughing. Fiyero grew more confused at the laughing, but his terror didn't decrease by any means.

"Wicked Witch and Evil Bat?" he asked in a small voice, and then he heard chanting along with the laughing, and he wasn't facing the Wicked Witch and Evil Bat as he expected, but Galinda and Elphaba. "Wait..._what?" _Fiyero asked breathlessly. This only added to their laughter and the girls doubled over. Fiyero crossed his arms. He turned red, realizing they heard him shriek like he was a ten year old girl.

"Ahhhhh! Wicked Witch and Evil Bat?" and then there came another round of laughter as Elphaba mimicked him.

"Not funny."

"Yes, funny," Galinda responded.

"Faeee. Glinnnn," Fiyero whined and pouted.

"C'mon, Fifi!" Galinda said.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, but if it makes you feel any better, I scared the heck out of Glin earlier" Elphaba was trying to make it up to Fiyero, and she could tell he was intrigued and wanted to know what Elphaba did.

"Oh, yeah. She was sitting on her bed looking at this book and then she disappeared into thin air and then I was calling her name like "Elphie! Elphieee!' and then she appeared behind me and tapped my shoulder and I jumped two feet into the air!" Galinda explained in a run-on sentence, gasping for breath afterwards. Fiyero chuckled. It did make him feel a little bit better.

"You know, Elphaba, you and Galinda should take my terror as a compliment," Fiyero said, looking between his two friends.

"Oh, we do." The two girls spoke at the exact same time, high-fiving each other. "Want to come to the cafe with us?" they asked him. He nodded, and on the way there, Elphaba made her and Galinda invisible three times.

"Man, you two are a piece of work."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and maybe give me an idea for a multi-chapter story? I just realized my idea is terrible. **


End file.
